leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 August 2014
12:04 I'll go puke now 12:04 no, trap 12:04 as in Natsuyasumi kind of trap 12:04 you lost me 12:05 shota 12:05 m 12:05 hm 12:05 understandable..? 12:05 yes 12:05 it is 12:06 aight 12:06 necro-shotacon 12:06 hey Teh 12:06 hi not-teh 12:06 well 12:07 hi other teh 12:07 we all know you're into shota 12:07 Teh 12:07 straight or not? 12:08 this file family 12:08 should it be deleted 12:08 What category does it fall under? 12:08 "concept art" 12:09 "sketches by artists that are not official / have any noteworthy significance" 12:09 well, they're categorized as concept which is bullshit 12:09 so I was wondering whether I can just remove them 12:10 could* 12:10 there's a total of 30+ of em 12:11 I have taken my stance on them, and it is on one of the Message Walls 12:11 or perhaps my /Talk 12:11 if you mean where you divided images by significance 12:11 it's on Tesla's wall 12:12 "but inclusion of 3 and 4 are based on relevance, significance, and what value they add through inclusion." 12:12 since it's a borderline case 12:13 from my point of view, they don't really add anything we need 12:13 especially considering the policy of limiting image count per page 12:13 I made something for Akali. 12:13 I hope she likes it. 12:13 ? 12:13 people looking for this would probably go to Riot forums or IronStylus' dA or whatever 12:13 not to the wiki 12:13 but eh 12:13 http://i.imgur.com/9QM6BWI.jpg 12:14 I can't speak for the whole playerbase 12:14 pfff 12:14 ... 12:14 perfectly describes my addiction to sugar 12:15 alongside my love for a woman who doesn't exist 12:15 * Ahri-chan starts to feel discouraged. 12:16 ? 12:16 I'm starting to feel what I made for you is trash to your blunt eyes. 12:17 how so? 12:17 actively mocking myself because of how your image includes two of the things I probably can't live myself 12:18 makes me see it as trash? 12:18 Errr.. 12:18 Yeah, that one 12:18 I just really can't tell what you feel about it.. 12:18 honestly? a reminder of my lifestyle 12:18 Yes.. 12:19 The two things I take in abundance to make myself feel better 12:19 I dunno what to say.. 12:22 say what you feel 12:23 I really think you're either annoyed or indifferent to what I made you.. 12:23 Or that you don't care about it.. 12:25 quite the opposite, really 12:26 Oh, so you like it? 12:26 but I can't really describe how I feel in a single word 12:26 I do 12:26 Thanks.. c||:> 12:27 :3 12:33 A friend of mine has been turning me back into a lamb.. 12:34 oh? 12:34 The attitude I had the first day we met.. c: 12:34 why's that 12:35 She's gentle.. 12:35 I turned her into a lamb before.. 12:36 And then she's returning the favor. c: 12:46 wb 12:54 bah 12:54 broke now 12:54 Hi draven 12:54 Hi rin 12:54 Hi butters 12:54 5-3 warrior 12:55 hm 12:57 Wonder if i have the balls to pick priest in arena 12:57 Hmmm 01:00 .\ 01:00 Internet 01:00 Why do you hate me so 01:06 Fei 01:07 So I won't be able to ult properly as cait because of enemy yasuo 01:07 fml 01:08 And someone just found out Kat doesn't use mana 01:10 was it you 01:12 hello? 01:12 Hi 01:13 sup? 01:13 new to chat 01:13 Welcome 01:13 Now 01:13 Give us your soul 01:14 no thresh 01:14 bad 01:15 what do the stars mean? they staff or something? 01:15 no 01:15 we're soul collectors 01:16 ah 01:16 well im sorry you cant have mine 01:16 please 01:16 mmmmmm 01:16 nah 01:16 it's standard procedure 01:16 who says im standard? 01:17 our master does. 01:17 hes wrong 01:17 All hail our master 01:17 He is watching you 01:18 where from? i want to maintain eye contact then 01:19 From everywhere 01:19 oh 01:20 awesome 01:20 he can see what im doing right now then? 01:20 Yessssss 01:20 awesome 01:20 what does he think of what im doing? 01:22 he's disappointed 01:22 he sounds like my parents 01:22 i like this guy 01:22 You are looking at a screen 01:22 Haro. 01:22 hey 01:23 Hi veh, aston and ozzzzzz 01:23 Hi OJ 01:23 Seems like I attract people whenever I come online. 01:23 And draveeeeeeeeeeen 01:23 Beat Naxx yet OJ? 01:24 Normal and heroic beated 01:24 Wait 01:24 \o/ 01:24 You beat the WHOLE THING on Heroic? 01:24 So you have the card back? 01:24 Yeah 01:24 Yep 01:25 I keep faling cait nets on quick cast 01:25 I prefer my current one thouh 01:25 * Ozuar is jealous 01:25 The rainbow one~ 01:26 ALL THE SCENES WITH SEAN THAT YOU'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE 01:26 Im currently doing arena 01:26 Priest, warrior or druid? 01:28 so apparently Dark Souls isn't THAT hard 01:28 i had more trouble on Monster Hunter 01:28 Huh? 01:28 Hi shawny 01:29 Monster hunter isnt that unless 01:29 Unless you fight mutiple monster at the same time 01:29 Curse you quropeco 01:30 yeh that's the problem i've had with DS2 as well 01:30 multiple monsters 01:30 that, and the ones with reach 01:31 hello world 01:31 this is me~ 01:31 life should be~ 01:31 fun for everyone 01:31 the bastard at the forest with the greatsword stabbed me to death 01:31 With reach? 01:31 not the big guy 01:31 the zombie 01:31 Ah 01:33 need to learn to parry 01:35 most important thing is 01:35 i'm getting used to slashing corpses 01:37 "oh you're dead? then why are your chest moving" 01:40 Hi izk 01:40 hi 01:40 hi izk 01:41 hi 01:49 Haro, Kate. 01:50 I had to snatch Share A Coke's font in order to make that. 01:52 Morning. 01:52 'Ello, Dragon. 01:52 01:52 Make what, Kate? 01:52 User:Dragonzzilla/Sandbox 01:52 I need a unifying character theme for this kit. 01:52 The second one. 01:53 Welllll 01:53 This priest draft is crap 01:54 welp my net skills suck 01:56 Also dragon, debuff* 01:57 What debuff? 01:57 A typo in your 2nd kit 01:57 passive 01:57 Debuff is a word. 01:57 well you spelt it as bebuff 01:58 Oh. 01:58 Okay, but what theme? I fixed it 01:58 Also I don't know make it a zombie or something 01:58 because zombies are awesome 01:59 Or a penguin 01:59 Or that 01:59 for the same reason 01:59 Innate : March of the Pengiusn 01:59 Penguins* 01:59 Burning Zombie Penguin from the Glade. 02:00 With a mustache and a beard 02:00 Man 02:00 And a cape triple the size of his own body. 02:00 8-3 02:00 Priest 02:00 Of course, the cape is mahagony. 02:00 Hmmmmmmm 02:00 There is something missing from this............ 02:01 A MOUNT 02:01 That when better tha i expected 02:01 Penguin riding a chainsaw 02:01 Nah. He's riding a Mega!Gnar-expy with chainsaws as limbs. 02:01 Just give me one serious concept. The few as syllables as possible. 02:01 The chainsaw should also have a cape mustache and beard 02:01 And a chainsaw as a head. 02:02 both should have sunglasses for those epic puns 02:02 Penguin: "Can't touch dis, Leona." 02:03 Also, the mount must be voiced by Bruce Campbell or it'll become hard to imagine. 02:03 hi nord 02:03 Hi 02:03 how does a chainsaw have a voice ? 02:03 Because it has vocal chords 02:03 and a larynx 02:04 It's Runeterra, anything goes. 02:04 and a chainsaw for a head and a chainsaw for the mouth 02:04 O..kai 02:04 The mount needs a mount 02:04 Wait so is it ranged 02:04 I mean, you could also ask "Why can a steam golem talk?" 02:04 (Blitzcrank) "I TALK LIKE AN ELECTRONIC ROBOT EVEN THOUGH I'M NOT ELECTRONIC." 02:04 Does it attack with psionic chainsaws 02:05 Nah, the chainsaw shoots chainsaws. 02:05 And that shoot other chainsaw 02:05 I'd like chainsawkinesis as a power 02:05 And these deal one additional damage against Maokai. 02:06 not fair 02:06 Now all we need is a name 02:06 "Squawk" 02:06 (fp) 02:06 An undead penguin can't talk, remember? 02:06 oh 02:06 it's undead 02:06 yes 02:06 And it burns. 02:06 and its from the glade 02:06 And it's from the Glade. 02:06 Ninja'd 02:07 * Draven, the Glorious Executioner is ninja 02:07 And it has a cape triple its size which is mahagony. 02:07 and a beard and a mustache and also sunglasse 02:07 s 02:07 And if you would mount a chainsaw, you wouldn't dare to speak, too. 02:08 Still haven't said anything, have you? 02:08 So is its name "Squawk" or Joe 02:08 * Draven, the Glorious Executioner goes to his sandbox 02:08 Anything useful, we haven't said. 02:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ubvsxUqVE-g#t=41 02:08 Joe Squawk 02:08 well 02:09 this seemed appropriate 02:09 Not undead enough 02:09 Juuuuuuoooooooooeeeeeeeeeebrains Squawk? 02:09 What rune and build for top alistar? 02:09 I have no idea 02:10 AD, sustain, mana, prayer. 02:10 SO what should the chainsaw be named 02:10 Why prayer? 02:10 Because you're going top with Ali. 02:10 Top alistar is popular... 02:10 Pray to your God because you have sinned by going top Ali 02:11 A poisoned Glade monster? 02:11 Dragon just go with zombie 02:11 What kind of zombie... 02:11 I'd say stuff that gives you an as passively early game as possible 02:11 but with a mustache and a beard 02:11 In any case, flat AD, flat sustain, flat mana, flat MS. You need to get close and personal and like most brawlers you fall out of meaning once lategame hits the scene, so you need to shine in early-mid. 02:12 meaning = importance 02:12 That days from jg alistar and sp alistar will pay off 02:13 Apprently you build triforce and shiv 02:13 Question 02:13 why shiv 02:13 Just pray that you don't get topVayne or topQuinn. 02:14 Dragon, check PM 02:14 Splipushing i guess 02:14 Or extra damage when yer w 02:14 It feels so wrong when noone wants to adc in PH 02:15 Yeah, topAlistar seems like a good splitpusher... Keeping the horde a bit alive with E and dealing damage to towers via AAs AND proccing the innate by using E. 02:15 Oh 02:15 Alistar vs Yasuo 02:16 You're screwed. 02:16 Unless its kat top (free win if it hapoen) 02:16 Here's to hoping their Te_mo is gonna be against ma at mid 02:16 lots of scenes 02:16 You gotta stop avoiding typing out Teemo 02:16 with sean in it 02:16 You can't hide 02:16 that you've never seen before 02:16 fine 02:16 FEIRUND 02:16 (Teemo) 02:17 STAHP 02:17 there i typed it out 02:17 U HAPPEH NAO? 02:17 Who sean? 02:17 Not really 02:17 Yeah who is sean 02:17 My brother. 02:20 and he has lots of scenes 02:20 that you've never seen before 02:20 좨 02:20 who 02:21 Sean 02:26 Guys. 02:26 What's much worse? 02:26 no 02:26 Combined arms and vehicles trafficking or human trafficking? 02:26 Human trafficking. 02:27 human 02:27 Sean trafficking 02:27 pff 02:27 actually, would that be bad 02:27 since ozark doesn't seem to like him 02:27 and nobody really knows him 02:27 K, thanx. 02:27 Poor Sean 02:28 Why's that important to ask us anyway, Kate? 02:29 it's not 02:29 how is it hard to figure out though 02:32 It's a part of something I'm making. 02:33 The Blackhats is an organization of smugglers and black market merchants. 02:33 do they smuggle Sean 02:33 They have to stay anonymous to one another, so that the organization wouldn't be compromised. 02:33 are you making a smuggler organization 02:33 They only smuggle weapons and vehicles. 02:33 damn 02:33 It's a part of a story. 02:34 boo 02:34 was slightly excited 02:34 but wasn't 02:34 Also. The members shouldn't engage in human and drug trafficking. 02:35 maybe they smugle lots of scenes with sean in them that we've never seen before 02:35 They shouldn't cooperate with the mafia, PMCs and criminals. 02:35 Just to clarify, just because we see human trafficking as worse doesn't mean that we don't see firearm/vehicle trafficking as bad. 02:35 I know. 02:35 what's the incentive 02:36 to join 02:36 You get free stuff. 02:36 why 02:36 It's one of the perks. 02:36 You get cash too. 02:36 do they get scenes of sean 02:36 No. 02:36 that sounds like not so stable organization 02:36 well they should 02:37 They have really good shit though. c: 02:37 They have custom smuggled cars. 02:37 lol 02:37 custom smuggled 02:38 ged 02:38 Beta Teh 02:38 you there? 02:38 The sports cars are customized. 02:38 You mean "smuggled custom cars", then. 02:39 Take a Tesla car. 02:39 lol 02:39 They have different paint jobs, different car parts. 02:39 I just want scenes of Sean 02:39 Heck, they even sell an Aventador with MARPAT paint jobs. 02:41 "Scenes of Sean"... Sounds like the next best-seller for women after "50 Shades of Grey". 02:42 I despise that book. 02:42 It's a book that paint BDSM in a horrible manner. 02:42 paints* 02:42 Still, it's a lulzy book that sells. 02:42 Or a horrible picture* 02:52 I'm really getting into using lissandra 02:52 free poke, some cc 02:52 Baiting towerdives 02:52 And surprisingly effective against AD Brawler Volibear. 02:54 I've defeated a team with a fed Volibear this way by building Liandry's, Morellonomicon and coordinating with one or two allies. 02:54 8/4/16 (alistar) 02:54 That when pretty well 02:55 (Then again, that Voli built Warmogs and Spirit Visage, so he had that coming) 02:55 The yasuo was nice enough to dash near my tower 02:55 Triforce and shiv alistar deal suprising amount of damage 02:55 I went 10/2/14 against akali mid 03:00 Gn8ght guys 03:00 night 03:00 Goodnight. 03:14 where can i find the source data of primary/secondary role of a champion? 03:15 like assassin, tank... 03:16 on their page? 03:16 no? 03:17 specially interested in Kha'Zix 03:17 oh 03:17 those 03:17 i forgot 03:18 official champ's "banner" informations are in some sort of different plane 03:18 well, some of them have em 03:18 I mean 03:18 Kha has the primary role 03:18 or are you looking for that advanced shit 03:19 such as monkey dancer 03:19 and grocery store clerk 03:19 no 03:19 grocery store clerk kha 03:19 that's goin on a list 03:19 just if kha'zix second role is fighter or not 03:21 ah i can filter them in the store 03:21 and no 03:21 so my revert was valid 03:22 wut 03:22 oh 03:22 good going 03:25 the client states Kha is a fighter 03:25 so I guess we can add that 03:27 I'm off now. 03:27 G'night ~ 03:27 Night 03:28 ㅠㅛㄷ 03:28 bye 03:30 Haro, Iak. 03:30 Ninjamask 03:30 shall I add it 03:31 oh 03:31 so it was legit at all 03:31 it was 03:32 hi 03:32 ㅙㅑ 03:32 hoi 03:33 enemy team 03:33 had a thing for me, last game 03:33 would ignore Twitch for me, too 03:34 also 03:34 what the hell's this 03:36 its linked from runes 03:36 ah, I see 03:41 gah. 03:41 좀ㅅ ㅈㄷㄱㄷ ㅛㅐㅕ 03:42 wha were you 03:43 Janna. 03:43 feirund 03:43 where in the client is that data 03:43 on Kha's page 03:44 beneath abilities 03:44 above skins 03:44 Attributes 03:44 Assasin 03:44 Secondary: Fighter 03:45 faita 03:46 Going home. Later. 03:46 ey 03:46 bye 03:47 feirund: we should check those champs with N/A in List of champions 03:47 * Ninjamask afk game 03:48 oi 03:48 come back and accept responsibility 03:54 one of the reasons i don't call myself a nerd: 03:54 basic mathematics stumps me 03:54 geometry, even more 03:55 i spent an unnecessarily long time trying to make a paper chest 04:04 DOES THOU WANT THE POWER OF NERDINESS 04:04 nerdiness is a lame power :( 04:04 ....... 04:04 04:04 fine 04:04 DOES THOU WANT THE TRAIT OF NERDINESS 04:05 if i say to someone 'derive the total energy for a photon of frequency 23x10^6Hz' they'd stare at me 04:05 They either stare at your inner nerd or stare at you for being a nerd 04:07 both of them are lame 04:07 Unleash your inner nerd upon them 04:07 but that only alienates them more 04:08 Destroy them with knowledge 04:08 Or 04:08 Lasers 04:08 Deadly lasers 04:08 do i look like a floating eyeball to you 04:08 (Vel'Koz) : LAZORZ 04:08 I don't really know what you look like so yeah I can imagine 04:08 i look asian 04:08 :P 04:08 hi zor 04:08 ..... 04:09 I am now trying to imagine an asian floating eyeball 04:09 RACIST 04:09 What kind of asian 04:09 idk 04:10 NA challenger series in less than 3 hours 04:10 and i'm sleepier than a first grader on movie day 04:11 movie day? 04:12 So I'm just imagining Vel'Koz but with dick shaped tentacles because Japan 04:12 need template help 04:12 BAI 04:12 the day where you do nothing at school 04:12 but watch a movie 04:13 ||N/A| }} 04:13 or something like that 04:13 so that it shows nothing if alttype is not specified 04:18 i didnt realise Data_ was a template 04:18 wait no it is 04:18 dangit 04:18 ofc it is 04:20 Shaw 04:20 ? 04:21 hug? 04:21 :3 04:21 * Shaw Fujikawa hug 04:22 Ninjamask 04:22 I checked and updated 04:22 :333 04:22 but only our Void cockroach was in need of it 04:23 and ninja 04:24 why not just use | |N/A}} 04:24 ping ping 04:24 rather than 04:26 thats what i searched 04:27 im guessing it doesnt do what you want then? 04:32 taylor! :D 04:32 im sick today 04:33 I am also under the weather. 04:33 Sorry to hear that Taylor 04:33 thats lame :( 04:33 gws 04:33 i get it twice a year, so its common 04:33 mucus buildup in my throat, cant swallow, dry throat, feel icky 04:35 hm 04:37 so i cant speak at all 04:37 i'm watching this guy play a dogfighting game 04:37 it sounds like im a long term cig user 04:37 how air combat pilots don't get sick i would like to know 04:38 granted, i played Ace Combat but that was 3rd person 04:38 realistic air combat isnt anything like dogfighting lol 04:38 its more like 'acquire target beyond horizon, press button to shoot fire-and-forget missile' 04:38 i gathered 04:39 but watching this guy play elite and dangerous 04:39 i get headaches 04:39 everything is turning around 04:40 random things glow for no reason 04:44 wow 04:45 Robin Williams has 3 NPCs in WoW 04:45 yeah 04:46 they talked about it a while ago 04:46 three NPCs tho 04:47 Haro. 04:48 heya 04:49 hi 04:50 so he got one Djinn, one human female, and one human male 04:51 genie, mrs doubtfire, and some say the last is mork 04:52 or just him 04:52 just plain old robin williams 04:52 maybe 04:53 aaand now i'm whistling "friends like me" 05:04 shaw 05:04 ? 05:04 | |N/A}} -> shows } 05:04 not N/A 05:05 even if alttype is empty? 05:06 test it 05:06 aatrox vs akali 05:09 hm 05:10 hmm this seems to work 05:10 | }|y|n}} 05:12 there's gotta be a more elegant way to put that though 05:12 why doesnt data_ just return a null value if no alttype is specified 05:12 grr 05:13 well with this i can remove the hardcoding in List of champions 05:13 that doesnt work, actually, ninja 05:13 try it for aatrox 05:13 it'll always return n 05:14 | }|N/A| }} 05:14 | }|N/A| }} 05:15 | }|N/A| }} 05:15 | }|N/A| }} 05:15 | }|N/A| }} 05:15 | }|N/A| }} 05:15 05:15 works on my end 05:15 | }|Alttype|No alttype}} 05:16 this is always return 'No alttype' for me 05:16 aaaand now it's not 05:16 fuck 05:16 did you wrote altype with one t? :D 05:16 at the test 05:17 i met a cool group yesteray on league 05:17 no 05:17 and i went 4/0/5 quinn 05:17 its giving me inconsistent results 05:17 | }|Alttype|No alttype}} 05:17 is returning alttype 05:19 lol 05:19 | }|Alttype|No alttype}} 05:19 | }|N/A| }} 05:19 | }|N/A|No alttype}} 05:20 wait 05:20 lolo 05:21 | }|Alttype|No alttype}} wrong 05:21 | }|no Alttype|Alttype}} 05:21 since if its equals it has NO 05:23 laters 05:23 gotta go to work now 05:23 nightshift 05:26 got BSOD'd 05:28 hello 05:29 BSODs suck 05:30 ok, I am in bronze2silver series again 05:30 wish me luck please 05:31 ... why do people not autobahn braum? 05:32 because he's not ban worthy? 05:32 shaw 05:32 its | }|no Alttype|Alttype}} 05:32 cause equal NO 05:32 i saw 05:33 braum not banworthy? 05:33 if morgana is not banned, he is insane 05:34 I am going sejuani vs morgana :D 05:34 gonna be fun 05:34 imho bans in bronze dont matter 05:34 Unless you get a passive asswipe as Braum 05:34 see, morgana is ACTUALLY banworthy 05:35 a free olaf ult more or less 05:35 believe me, they do, you don't want to meet 17/1/6 yasuo in bronze 05:35 it does not matter he have 80 farm 25 min in game 05:35 Who doesn't know how to protect his goddamn carry anyway 05:36 Morgana is not really banworthy 05:36 yes she is 05:36 she is strong pick in current meta of kill lanes 05:36 thats only cause bronze player have a tendency to hurry stuff 05:36 a 3 second snare? a pool with tons of damage and free money if your a support? 05:36 but she gets destroyed by traitional supports 05:36 a sheild to protect you from cc? 05:36 3 second snare that anyone can walk away from 05:37 too bad the hitbox is bigger than the animation 05:37 its a LARGE hitbox 05:37 i fail to see how you can walk out when you're snared 05:37 too bad anyone above bronze 5 can tell how big hitbox is when blindfolded 05:38 im going into modeling and animation for 3d models... 05:38 nah, morgana is really overrated 05:38 she destroys leona, braum, and any suicide no heal supports 05:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZQAcqRbJgA 05:39 shes not overrated if she can turn around teamfights in a snap 05:39 which i have with morgana and got my friend a penta 05:39 same with support seju 05:40 anecdotal evidence is not evidence 05:40 morgana is not overrated, she is a very well viable, strong champion because of her kit and large hitboxes 05:40 she is viable 05:40 then go to old nidalee 05:40 but not as banworthy as braum 05:40 do you remember her spear hitboxes? 05:40 unless you want to play banworthy champ 05:40 s 05:41 she is actually banworthy, you're speaking like a bronze 05:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mLouqQvwvAw blitzcrank's q and thresh's q have the same issue 05:43 http://youtu.be/vFdHrYHegz4?t=1m46s 05:43 hitboxes are stupid in league 05:44 there's also the whole 'tormented gold vending machine' thing she has going on 05:46 i said that aswell 05:46 "you're speaking like a bronze" 05:46 :( 05:46 oh. 05:47 i was upset 05:47 is there downset 05:47 maybe i shouldnt argue when im sick 05:48 "Scottish 05:48 : a provision of money or an establishment; specifically : " 05:56 poor Lee 05:58 is it me 05:59 very confused at what does 05:59 argh 06:00 Shaw 06:00 Wanna NA? 06:01 but im tired 06:01 Fine 06:03 도랴아 06:13 Douryah 06:15 1 win out of 3 done 06:15 2 wins in 4 games to silver 06:15 silver ain't good 06:15 neither is gold 06:15 and I feel bad already because I got carried hard 06:15 nither is plat and dia 06:15 ye 06:15 neither* 06:15 so why try 06:16 I am not trying, I am fixing my position 06:16 because I got to B when I started playing lol 06:16 now after 200 in normals, I kinda feel 90% time when ranked that I am carrying team 06:16 and then there are games like this one 06:17 where I just got carried 06:17 git rekt 06:17 it feels bitter 06:17 its not like I completely screwed up, but we won not because of me 06:17 i had minimal participation 06:17 and my ADC was god tier 06:29 hi pilkcs 06:29 have you taken your pills today 06:30 hello 06:30 ive taken one 06:30 one of many 06:31 well 06:31 I'm being kicked out for good, so 06:31 bye 06:32 hello m'lady 06:37 eh 06:37 huh... 06:38 what a shitty mother he has 07:22 Shaw? 07:22 do you play Braum? 07:23 I find his ultimate description really confusing 07:26 its yasuos ultimate 07:26 except with a slow and knockup 07:26 and he cant be yasuo 07:26 no? 07:27 AoE ground missile 07:27 that knocks up + slows 07:27 +damages 07:27 afaik there's not a persistent slow 07:30 i do play braum 07:30 ... its not anything like yasuo's ult lol wut 07:30 its an ultimate in a straight line that knocks you up 07:31 more like a point blank knock up with a slow field attached 07:31 yasuo's ult is autotargeted suspension with armor penetration attached 07:32 the only thing they share is 'they can CC you from a distance' 07:32 which isnt even strictly true for braum's ult 07:32 Braum's ult is one of those that is much easier to understand by seeing it in action 07:32 compared to just reading it 07:35 Shaw 07:40 no 07:40 i dont mean that 07:40 i mean description on wiki 07:40 I am confused about knockup scaling 07:40 it knockups person that is nearby for 1.5 and rest for 0.25 sec only and scaling of ult is... 07:41 1/1.25/1.5 07:41 whats so hard about it? 07:41 but when is this duration aplied 07:41 when nearby person has raw 1.5 07:41 to the first enemy champion hit in the line aoe 07:41 if nobody was hit by the point blank aoe 07:41 I see 07:42 everybody hit past the first OR everybody hit if someone was hit in the pbaoe is knocked up for just 0.25s 07:43 to be honest, I thought it was that way, but I thought that was way too complicated to be true 07:43 so only if you are not hitting anyone point blank, it helps 07:43 Braum, the champion of most laughable scalings 07:45 because hes suppose to be a tank? 07:45 also most tanks DONT have ap scaling because they are expected to get it 07:45 wat. 07:45 every tank has at least one ap scaling 07:45 no, scratch that 07:46 all 07:46 whoops 07:46 i meant 07:46 all dedicated tanks scale with AP 07:46 mr 07:46 oh. 07:46 most tanks dont have mr 07:46 also untrue. 07:46 whoopies 07:46 the only tanks that dont have scaling mr are maokai and shen 07:46 well fml im just a spouting liar today 07:46 im just gonna shut up and hope it gets better 07:46 and shen's mostly fighter really 07:48 go lolpro 07:48 <3 zig 07:49 why has onfealive decided to go around and CAPS/BOLD all words relating to resources? 07:49 (renekton) 's page is full of FURY 07:49 because he's silly 07:49 and needs his shit reverted 07:50 I am starting to think Seju support is hidden broken :D 07:51 im sure jungle urgot is better 07:51 dont start about jungle urgot 07:51 pleaseeee 07:52 why 07:52 Is it really that good? 07:52 I own urgot and I play him top & mid 07:52 okay 07:52 *I played 07:52 I don't see how Urgot jungle would be better than say jungle vayne 07:54 Jungle Teemo 07:54 best marksman jungle 07:54 shhh 07:54 don't tell anyone 07:55 what we need least is mushroomful jungles 07:55 I used to jungle Ciat 07:55 Cait* 07:55 :P 07:55 in wood 5, anything can be op 07:55 back in S2, when jungle camps weren't as tough 07:56 well Sejuani is just slightly different Leona, so of course she is great support 07:56 Shaw 07:56 sejuani has significantly less lockdown than leona pre-6 07:57 also less damage 07:57 what is it azri 07:57 no 07:57 she does not :D 07:57 she has less damage pre 6 07:57 compareable lockdown 07:58 and more damage and better lockdown after 6 07:58 im pretty sure sej doesnt have a stun pre6 07:58 knockup ~ stun 07:58 watcha up to Shaw 07:58 not when it lasts less than half the duration 07:58 im waiting for my ranked 5 team to get together 07:58 we were supposed to be playing tonight 07:59 Well it lasts like 0.75 seconds I think 07:59 i'd say 0.5s 08:00 and either way that is far less than leona's 1.25s 08:00 and not including her snare on E 08:00 I am quite confident its longer than 0.5 08:00 I played against leona 08:00 and I was quite happy about being able to output equal amount of cc 08:01 if she actually did as much as leona she would be played 08:01 but she isnt 08:01 imma watch 08:01 because she doesnt 08:01 now you're contradicting youself 08:01 gg 08:01 1.75 sec slow for 55% is good 08:01 much better than short snare 08:01 are you talking to me kitty 08:02 "equal amount of cc" 08:03 slow makes up for that 08:03 slow is not cc 08:03 k 08:03 "slow is not cc" 08:03 llkcs 2014 08:03 the reason gnar has it on every active move 08:03 (not taking sides) 08:03 (just saying) 08:04 2 seconds 60% slow 08:04 that is not diminishing over duration 08:04 at lvl 5 08:04 allows for scary plays 08:04 not really plays 08:04 it means your all-in patterns are easier 08:04 to follow up on 08:05 quinn literally has a slow just to combo easier 08:05 you can't lock down targets as easily with just a slow 08:06 or, you know, it's to kite/chase with. 08:06 yeah, its weak soft cc 08:06 thats why it usually have mid-long duration 08:06 depending on whether or not is it AoE 08:06 2 seconds 60% is lot 08:07 much more than .5 root 08:07 and it keeps scaling up to 2.5 70% 08:07 well, so does leona's 08:08 no, leona's cc does not scale with levels 08:08 (xcept ult) 08:08 her cds scale down 08:08 nvm 08:08 not even ult 08:08 but not the power 08:08 may I just ask 08:08 what's the point of this debate 08:09 Leona x Sejuani ult 08:09 sup* 08:09 Leona x Sejuani sup* 08:09 quantum is arguing that sejuani is as viable as leona 08:09 as support i mean 08:09 I see 08:09 although you asked what the point of the debate was 08:09 i'd say its the same reason most debates start 08:09 on the internet 08:10 no, actually I am arguing she is more viable, but lets not get our horses high and start with supporting claim of equal viability 08:10 i dont see the issue here 08:10 i think he's wrong and he thinks i'm wrong 08:10 they both go all in and flippin die 08:10 so we try to correct each other 08:10 well 08:10 Quantum believes Sej is a great support, and plays her as such 08:10 I honestly have experienced playing both, and Sejuani play pattern is much easier and safer 08:10 and i play leona as a jungler 08:10 Shaw believes she isn't, and doesn't play her as a support 08:10 that's ironic considering her combo opens up with a dash 08:11 i have escape in Q 08:11 because *reasons stated here* 08:11 neither of you play with each other 08:11 and leona's does not 08:11 sooo 08:11 both are very viable... opinions 08:11 not only that, we're separated by three skill tiers 08:11 since this debate is going nowhere 08:11 let's change the topic, shall we? 08:11 Shaw is plat? 08:11 or dia? 08:11 yes 08:11 what tier in plat 08:12 II-III ish 08:12 well, technically i am in V 08:12 but thats more for lack of trying 08:12 I am about to enter silver 08:12 i am in silver 08:12 and due to 10-4 score with seju, I think i will get to at least II-III 08:12 still separated by two leagues then 08:12 that will make it two tiers 08:13 hmm 08:13 gotta keep climbing i guess 08:13 to get acknowledged 08:13 so you're just gonna be a one trick pony? 08:14 I don't wanna be 08:14 thats why I am exploring around 08:14 isnt it ironic 08:14 dont you think 08:15 you have to consider that maybe your opponents are really trying to deal with the surprise factor 08:15 rather than seju support actually being leona-esque 08:15 I don't know about laning phase 08:15 but after 6, leona is not even close 08:16 leona is very nice post 6 08:16 her 100 radius stun on ult 08:16 them ults can save a team fight 08:16 is nothing compared to 200/300/400 radius of seju 08:16 seju scales so hard into game its not even funny 08:16 wait what 08:16 since when did the radius scale 08:16 as someone who has both played sej and leona in silver/bronze tier 08:17 since someone told me by elimination method from data 08:17 leona can win team fights with her ult as much as sejuani 08:17 don't know who 08:17 i seriously 08:17 seriously 08:17 doubt that the range scales with level 08:17 I actually started to look at it 08:18 and I really think radius scales 08:18 because at lategame, I freeze people lot further from target than @ 6 08:18 if were gonna go range vs range 08:18 i can bully the shit out of caitlyn as quinn 08:19 because Quinn obviously isn't made for lane dominance 08:19 pretty sure caitlyn destroys quinn... 08:19 that 125 range difference hurts 08:19 honestly 08:19 out of laning phase 08:19 the real deciding factor in lane 08:19 is the support 08:19 that doesnt mean adcs cannot have their own matchups 08:20 I know 08:20 Caitlyn versus Quinn though 08:20 Caitlyn can poke her, yeah 08:20 well from what I know as support 08:20 but in a straight up trade 08:20 Quinn wins 08:20 some adcs can partially support themself 08:20 they are usually ones who do not scale well 08:20 caitlyn never has to position herself where quinn can get a favourable trade though 08:20 she can stand behind her own minions and zone 08:21 if quinn goes in with E she takes minion aggro while cait does not 08:21 like Quinn, who, while being great splitpusher and lanebully ends up being almost meelee carry due to low range 08:21 er, i may have ranked 5s shortly 08:21 in an extended fight, yeah, the minion aggro hurts 08:22 in a short trade though, Caitlyn usually ends up taking more damage 08:22 also, too many scenarios 08:22 so meh 08:22 how many supports can help quinn force lots of short trades, though 08:22 quinn sure cant do it herself 08:22 she can, actually 08:22 just gotta do it right 08:23 also, if we're counting supports 08:23 Thresh, Blitz and Leona immediately causes an all-in 08:24 Karma, Nami and Lulu can immediately boost her as she vaults in so she can chase some more or help her fall back 08:24 so 08:25 all-in =/= short trade :P 08:25 karma, lulu, nami, maybe 08:25 or if you are tanky support, you attack first and tank agro of minions yourself 08:25 I know 08:25 I'm just saying 08:25 although caitlyn pairs best with short range peel supports who can CC well 08:25 eg thresh and alistar 08:25 if you wanted to count in supports again 08:25 Shaw 08:26 and after trade, heal yourself with Trollface of mountain 08:26 I had a Braum supporting me today 08:26 I was Caitlyn 08:26 he was a bum 08:26 :< 08:26 Nami and Jinx kept poking me while he sat in bush, missing his Qs 08:26 braum! 08:26 there's another good pair with cait 08:26 ty 08:26 You can never trust Braum 08:26 >:[ 08:27 he wasn't BR enough 08:27 so he was just Aum 08:27 was he BM? 08:27 not BM either, so he was rau 08:27 :V 08:28 i was mf with nami, it was weird tho because we were losing 08:28 last game as seju, I sucked so hard I feel so terrible for actually winning game 08:28 pretty sure my score was 6/5/10 08:29 I was not concentrated and my mouse kept droping batteries 08:29 and I was Qing 90° away from enemies 08:29 instead of into them 08:30 yet 2/6/15 08:31 wtf is wrong with all support morganas 08:31 I had never met one who would build support 08:32 zhonya, rush with just coin, what the hell 08:32 why not build locket and FH 08:49 wow 08:49 hi Rento 08:49 creates a fed adc, and gets reported 08:49 gai 08:49 hai 08:50 the logic of this game is... 08:50 beyond humans understanding 08:50 i reported many people who played well 08:50 for flaming their allies 08:50 i didnt really flame 08:50 ok, then nvm 08:50 just explaning that tryndameres ult actaully makes you unkilable 08:50 and you should press r ftw 08:51 i just remember people who are like "why you report me, I had good score" 08:51 then my adc gets the wrong idea, and then he reports me 08:51 bam, warning, you received a warning of verbal abuse 08:51 im getting so much warnings this month, this is like the 9th 08:51 you can always go get a support ticket 08:51 and tell them you are innocent 08:51 there is no support ticket 08:52 there is no justice in tribunal 08:52 not for being verbal 08:52 a person got reported for being to op 08:52 and then he gets banned 08:52 for a week 08:52 you mean Druidroid? 08:52 someone that my cousin knows 08:52 there are things 08:52 called support tickets 08:52 there is no justice in tribunal 08:52 honestly 08:52 I doubt he was banned for that 08:52 and you can calmly explain that this is not what happened 08:53 he just didn't tell the rest 08:53 also 08:53 "a friend of my cousin" 08:53 yes 08:53 i do have cousins 08:53 unrelatehdly, mtg 08:53 and my cousins are not forever alone lke me 08:53 mmmm 08:53 ok 08:54 ohwait 08:54 what I mean is your source isn't exactly, howww yuuuu seeeey... trutstable 08:54 shoot 08:54 oh well, is gnar worth buying? 08:54 (fp) 08:54 worst winrate 08:54 absolute worst win rate 08:54 I was gonna boot it up on my old comp that had OCTGN installed 08:54 but uh 08:54 I forgot that I deleted in prep of a full wipe 08:54 he is 08:54 butt ? 08:54 he's quite fun to play, Rent 08:54 holy shit he does have 08:55 g'job 08:55 lol yup 08:55 (fp anim) 08:55 (fp animation) 08:55 ito pls 08:55 although, the passive mechanic takes time to get used to 08:55 ito pls 08:55 you need an r key 08:55 a* 08:55 fak 08:55 what is problem with Rito again? 08:55 story of rengar = story of gnar 08:55 ..uh 08:55 ah well 08:55 rengar is telling a story about gnar 08:55 peeps find him weak, then some random pro player makes him strong as fck 08:56 and then rito is like " no ty gtfo op gnar" BOOM, nerf gun 08:56 well, teh 08:56 new champs in a nutshell 08:56 once you install it again 08:56 riot is not a bad guy 08:56 unless you are yasuo 08:56 also quinn had to get buffed on her release day 08:56 mind installing the files for android netrunner ? I've been wanting to learn that game for a while but I got no pardner 08:57 i find quinn extremely good 08:57 yeah because she had to get buffed 08:57 now shes balanced 08:57 what buffs 08:57 TBH, I doubt Gnar will have to be nerfed 08:57 gnar's w might get 08:57 but his q have to be bufed 08:57 he might enforce assassins top vs Gnar 08:58 because minignar is squishy as ... 08:58 at her release date 08:58 oh, tales of xillia 2 is getting released tomorrow 08:58 oh? cool 08:58 Tales of Legendia still my favorite, though 08:58 Abyss after that 08:58 tales of xillai is the only tales series i played 08:59 ah 08:59 my cousin have like tales of grace and tales of xillia 08:59 and more 09:00 they should really buff gnar's q 09:01 reducing the damage by 50% when hits the 1st target really hurts 09:06 seeing how spammy it is 09:06 nah 09:06 the waveclear is nearby as non existant 09:06 only touches the melee minions 09:07 fck this im buying gnar 09:07 does he really need super waveclear though? 09:07 hope i dont regret 09:08 he has lot of other stuff to offer 09:08 still more waveclear than say, weedwick 09:08 weedwick is 1v1 god 09:08 well, not as strong as jax 09:09 but minignar is squishier than sona 09:09 mega gnar has good 1v1 09:09 which gives me cancer 09:09 yeah, minignar is super squishy 09:09 they should buff his armor and hp and more 09:09 so squishy he becomes probably unique champ 09:09 pretty much something that makes him less squishier 09:09 i have seen him destroy khazix top 09:10 being 4/0 against him 12 minutes in game 09:10 so I believe in Gnar having something 09:11 or just me being unlucky with toplaners 09:13 just u 09:13 being unlucky 09:14 I know its just anecdotical evidence 09:20 wow 09:20 wow 09:20 WOW 09:20 EMERGENCY PLATFORM RESTART 09:20 RIGHT WHEN WE WNATED TO RANKED 09:20 ouch 09:42 after the champ select? 09:42 no 09:42 we were doing a warmup game 09:42 expecting to go into ranked before the restart 09:43 then they moved the deadline 2hrs forward 09:44 welp 09:44 nothing to do on league then 09:44 oi, azri 09:44 1.6.4 or 1.7.10? 09:45 fine, 1.6.4 09:45 wut, are you too sick to mod? 09:46 uh..ill have a headache with it but why 09:46 well, i want you to learn it, dummy 09:46 hell its not even learning it lol 09:46 its downloading a launcher and then running mc from that launcher lol 09:47 oh..is this just a scheme so you can play mc with me? 09:47 yeah 09:47 i thought i said i'd indoctrinate you in the ways of modding one day 09:48 then whats this other client? 09:51 <772228> ana asle maha aer eha elba de 09:51 <772228> انا اسمي احمد 09:51 http://www.feed-the-beast.com/ 09:52 or the ftb launcher in other words 09:53 i tend to prefer modifying the vanilla mc launcher because its more flexible when updating mods 09:53 but i went back to it anyway because its a nightmare to join a modded server outside of the mainstream modpacks 09:53 heh 09:55 this is an english chat 09:56 <772228> برحاتك 09:56 english, please 09:56 <772228> ok 09:56 thank you 09:56 <772228> lahe 09:57 shaw 09:57 <772228> mahe 09:57 mm? 09:57 i need the lite pack, because im on a 32 bit system 09:57 where be it 09:57 <772228> ahmed 09:57 <772228> pro 09:57 ftb lite? 09:57 i think its called ftb lite 2 09:57 on 1.6.4 09:57 <772228> la walhe 09:57 i never use those because their mod list is tiny 09:57 <772228> sale ana mahe 09:58 no but where 09:58 is it 09:58 im playing tech world 2 atm 09:58 have you dl'd the launcher? 09:58 yes 09:58 also if you dont speak english, nobody will respond to you unless they are warning you about it 09:58 yeah its right there in the launcher modpack list lol 09:59 FTBLite2(v.1.1.9) 09:59 although its disappointing to hear you only have a 32 bit system 10:00 modded minecraft is very CPU intensive 10:00 :( 10:00 this ia a gaming laptop 10:00 is* 10:00 can't be 10:00 how can it be a gaming laptop if you only have 32-bit lol 10:00 Hi all 10:00 afternoon 10:00 ask alienware 10:01 Nice wiki 10:01 though my computer isnt alienware 10:01 its msi 10:01 its the best wiki :D 10:01 eh 10:01 Qool 10:01 Just hanging out gtg 10:01 cheers 10:01 i assume your RAM will be good though 10:02 and your graphics card should be good as well since its newer than my laptop and mine used integrated graphics (read = shit) 10:02 this laptop is brand new 10:02 ah, now that i think about it 10:02 the server im on has a whitelist 10:02 i'd need to add you to it 10:02 urgh 10:03 Kappakii 10:03 nono 10:03 im not the admin xD 10:03 and i can never use that name anymore anywhere else 10:03 because of twitch 10:03 you mean maydaytaytay 10:03 is a better name than KappaKii 10:03 you srs 10:03 i WAS kappakii on twitch 10:03 then deleted acc and went maydaytaytay 10:04 <772228> والهي 10:04 i told you, ENGLISH 10:04 i think he's doing it on purpose 10:05 <772228> ما 10:05 then he can just get a kick 10:05 <772228> لا 10:06 hoi teh 10:06 do thine job 10:06 also hi shaw 10:06 hi 10:06 can i just say that you sound very pissed off today, wut? :P 10:06 ._. 10:06 I was about to take a nap 10:06 i just recently figured out i do have a fever 10:07 you inconsiderate Frenchman 10:07 >.< 10:07 I'm very considerate ! 10:07 :> 10:07 here, have an internet hug. 10:08 would anyone read a fanfic about gnar coming of age? 10:08 no 10:08 i dunno its probably already been done 10:08 unreltadly : BIG ALIEN 10:08 SCARY 10:14 rip euw 10:25 rip euw apart 10:37 gnar 10:37 worst champ ever designed 10:38 why 10:39 because 10:39 just 10:39 GOD 10:39 worst champ 10:39 doesnt explain it 10:39 details 10:39 ok 10:39 ill explain 10:40 lowest base damage, lowest base magic resist and armor, second lowest range, lowest base health, 2 skill actives, innefficiant poke 10:40 you can do it 10:40 uh 10:40 stats tell nothing really 10:41 and the overall kit of gnar seems very trashy to me 10:41 you can literally say the same thing about quinn 10:41 but quinn is actually good 10:41 also stats are bs 10:41 anivia has lowest health 10:42 but she isnt the worst champion 10:42 leading a bunch of rookies on their first mission 10:42 on the plus side, the aliens are only sebilians 10:42 on the minus side, they're sebilians against rookies <_< 10:42 ? 10:42 was that a starcraft referance? 10:42 xenonauts 10:43 ah 10:43 close enough 10:43 = what the new Xcom games wish they were 10:43 though they are both similar 10:44 i guess what could make gnar a bit better is to have his q deal damage on the way back too like ahris 10:44 since his initial damage is trashcanny 10:44 the damage isn't the point 10:44 it's the slow that has to go away 10:44 and then increase the damage 10:44 but get rid of the sow 10:44 slow* 10:44 yeah 10:45 i dot get that 10:45 you get hit by a boomerang you move slower 10:45 same for alistar pulverise 10:46 you just got punched 10:46 by horns 10:46 you would be hurt 10:46 he smashes his fists onto you and you get knocked up 10:46 what 10:46 the hell 10:46 think trampoline 10:46 except ground 10:46 and not making sense 10:47 to be honest a new dawn doesnt even make more sense 10:47 ^ 10:47 like 10:47 im still sad darius didnt get his skin burnt off from the power of the sun 10:47 no 10:47 but he got stunned for 1.5 sec 10:47 Gais gais 10:47 wat 10:47 Where's Shaw 10:47 he left 10:47 awhile back 10:48 I need to give him something 10:48 yeah but you are getting hit by the SUN 10:48 THE SUN 10:48 you SHOULD GET BURNT 10:48 well 10:48 its league 10:48 there is no logic 10:48 also i noticed when naut was pulling his anchor back to him 10:48 jax's cloth was on it *slow* 10:48 also 10:49 naut was late in the teamfight 10:49 draven missed his auto attack 10:49 nuh uh 10:49 he was doing his e 10:49 leona missed q 10:49 lol 10:49 where did leona miss q 10:49 ahri missed charm 10:49 jax forgot to ult 10:49 naut missed his anchor 10:49 ahri charmed though 10:49 Jax didn't dodge 10:49 jax did ult 10:50 Clearly fake 10:50 he didnt dodge lolol 10:50 also 10:50 what did zyra even do 10:50 foreal 10:50 she was gonna kill ahri 10:50 but draven was like 'bitch pls' 10:50 well 10:50 you should 10:50 give kills to the adc 10:51 not necessarily 10:51 also no one peeled for draven 10:51 wtf 10:51 to be honest 10:51 and what was rengar doing up until he got punched by darius? 10:51 shopping? 10:51 a 200 pound pussy just pinnged you down 10:51 i dont think you wanna mess with a 200 pound pussy 10:52 i'm imagining 200 pound detached vagina 10:52 yeah, i wouldnt want to mess with your mom either 10:52 BOOM 10:52 ...wut 10:52 Wow 10:52 i wasnt even calling for an insult 10:52 The BM is real 10:52 im literally saying rengar is a 200 pound cat 10:52 assumed age decreased by like 6 10:52 omg 10:52 someone just first picked gnar 10:53 .... 10:53 alright then 10:53 bm happened 10:53 no apology for no reason to insult 10:54 Is internet 10:54 Is bound to happen 10:54 y'a pas de chats de 700 kilos 10:54 ou, alors, loin ~ tu tu tu tu 10:54 700 killogram pussy? 10:54 song lyrics 10:55 "there are no 700 kg cats 10:55 "or only very far" 10:55 also im falling in love with rengars character for no reason 10:56 Is Franch 10:56 wait 10:56 Is make no sense 10:56 so the mom joke actually came up on your screen? 10:56 ...yes 10:56 oh 10:56 your dad's a mom joke >:( 10:56 i was lagging so i thought it wouldnt 10:56 Taylor obviously loves pussy 10:56 i said jk too 10:56 :) 10:56 quinn's pussy 10:56 ew 10:56 i no want 10:57 then dont insult my mother 10:57 Quinn has balls though 10:57 Just lookit her 10:57 yeah 10:57 poke balls 10:57 valor has to sleep somewhere 10:57 not valor 10:57 pidgey 10:57 oh god im lagging again 10:58 i see quinn has a nice ass 10:58 quinn? yeah 10:58 valor has a wingspan of 3 eagles 10:58 lol 10:58 the best ass in league 10:58 is frostbutt irelia 10:58 or fiora 10:58 Hum 10:59 http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130220233957/leagueoflegends/images/6/64/Quinn_OriginalSkin.jpg 10:59 literally valor has the largest wingspan of any bird ive seen 10:59 Nah, prolly Urgot's. People got jealous of him and cut his lower body. 10:59 lol 10:59 urgot best boobs na 10:59 i miss his nipples 11:00 Moobs 11:00 valor is creepy 11:00 You can milk those 11:00 jinx best ass 11:00 Prolly squirts out green milk 11:00 it's called pus 11:00 and it's not as tasty 11:00 ew 11:00 if you breastfeed children on it they grow up to be cadavers 11:01 I avoid looking at LoL artworks for too long 11:01 especially the humans 11:01 you can literally count the anatomy that doesn't make sense on every single one 11:01 some of the worst offenders being morgana and braum 11:02 Sion obviously makes the most sense 11:02 With cylinder feet 11:03 triangle feet tho? (taric) 11:03 sion comes from a time where riot's art direction was incredicheap enough that it could be excused 11:04 cant wait for that relaunch 11:04 im more excited for relaunches than new champs 11:04 morg waist 11:04 ant 11:05 braum has better moobs than urgot 11:05 I wonder who comes after Gnar 11:05 Izk 11:05 dont worry guys http://i.imgur.com/a40u9D5.png i gave her a dress 11:05 my art teacher yelled at me for drawing this 11:05 it's decent for a doodle though 11:05 My teachers yell at me for drawing anything 11:06 but they're not art teachers 11:06 no but literally he wouldnt help me with anything 11:06 he just yelled "NO ANIME" 11:06 draw glados 11:06 why 11:07 when he complains 11:07 he'll look ridiculous 11:07 draw doge 11:07 (don't actually listed to that advice) 11:07 Draw a potato 11:07 huh 11:07 why call me 11:08 draw draven 11:08 Because izk 11:08 :| 11:08 :) 11:08 i cant draw manly men yet 11:08 muscle, wat is it 11:08 lol 11:08 Draw Ez 11:09 draw ashe 11:09 in ez outfit 11:09 last time i tried, it was a failure 11:09 ashe in ezreals outdit 11:09 is this like 11:09 a specific fetish 11:09 you'll have to learn how to draw muscular people one time or another >:D 11:10 well i am going to college 11:10 so i hope i do 11:10 or you'll be hunted and killed by mr. and mrs. muscle 11:10 AND ALL THEIR CHILDREN 11:10 uh 11:10 no 11:10 :| 11:10 :( 11:10 AND THEIR LITTLE DOG TOO 11:10 :< 11:10 := 11:10 it's a chihuahua 11:10 300 pounds of chihuahua 11:11 muscle scares me 11:11 don't believe hollywood 11:11 http://dragonvale.wikia.com/wiki/Gamma_Dragon 11:12 decent muscle doesn't look like someone chiseled the skin of someone else 11:12 except bodybuilders' 11:12 but they're dumb 11:12 how dumb 11:13 Draw Da Rock 11:13 pretty dumb 11:16 at least they're pretty 11:17 yeah 11:17 wouldn't last five minutes against an actual athlete though 11:17 or bears 11:18 not many athletes would last against a bear either 11:18 willy williams 11:18 against a declawed and teeth ripped off bear 11:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJPTxTYLZ0Q 11:18 against a declawed and teeth ripped off bear 11:19 ^ 11:19 faaaaaaaake 11:19 oh wait 11:19 wrong video 11:20 why that double post 11:20 did i hit enter super fast 11:20 twice 11:21 mebbe 11:23 Izzzk 11:23 Yay 11:24 bad internet 11:25 wow 11:25 did you yay and my disconnection 11:25 at* 11:34 this lag is even worse 11:35 ok no one is here 11:35 and? 11:36 nothing 11:36 gnar is... garbage 11:43 say that to my face and not online and see what happens 11:45 nothing ? 11:46 pretty much 2014 08 21